Patches (Online)/Patch 1.5.4
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.5.4 includes many of the fixes that were intended for v1.5.3. We are also reducing the amount of XP required to gain Veteran Ranks based on your feedback. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones Alliance War General *Filled Grand Soul Gems can now be purchased from Siege Merchants for Alliance Points. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where weapon swapping was removing stealth. *Reduced the amount of XP required to earn a Veteran Rank to 1,000,000XP from 1,432,550XP. *Fixed an issue where you would not gain a Veteran Rank even though you earned enough XP. *In patch 1.5.3, the XP needed to gain a Veteran Rank (1,432,550XP) was erroneously changed to 4,000,000XP. **Known Issue: Your progress bar will still show that 4,000,000XP is needed to gain a Veteran Rank. This is strictly a UI issue, and will be addressed in our next patch. *If you have more than 1,000,000XP, you will automatically rank up to the correct Veteran Rank, and any leftover XP will carry over to your next rank. Templar Restoring Light *Repentance (Restoring Aura morph): Fixed an issue if you were affected by this ability, you would still have dark textures appear on your face and body. Weapon Restoration Staff *Healing Ward (Steadfast Ward morph): Fixed an issue where the shield heal from this ability was being applied when you refreshed the ability. It now correctly only applies the heal if the shield duration expires. Two Hand *Momentum: Fixed an issue where the heal from this ability could be blocked or dodged. Monsters *In preparation for the Champion System, we have increased the XP granted to you for killing lower rank monsters: **You will receive full credit for monsters 1-3 ranks below you. **You will receive 75% of XP for monsters 4 ranks below you. **You will receive 30% of XP for monsters 5 ranks or more below you. **Note: This does not affect levels 1-50. Crafting & Economy General *Fixed an issue that was preventing you from speaking with one crafting trainer after talking to the other. Writs *Increased the gold rewards you receive for Crafting Writs. *Fixed an issue that was causing Nirnhoned trait stones to drop more frequently from Ore Survey Reports in Craglorn, and too rarely for Cloth Survey Reports in Craglorn than intended. *Fixed an issue where high-end Clothier Writ rewards were not giving the correct tier of Repair Kit. Clothier's Satchel VII - IX will now give Grand Repair Kits. *Fixed an issue that could prevent items from being tracked correctly during some crafting writ quests. *There will now be only one Hazzeine within Belkarth. Dungeons & Group Content General *Increased the Undaunted Reputation reward for completing Undaunted Pledges at Silver and Gold reward levels. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Darkshade Caverns *This dungeon now properly awards the speed run achievement for killing all bosses and minibosses in the dungeon in less than 20 minutes. Exploration & Itemization General *Lootable objects found within items such as urns, crates, sacks, or dressers in delves, will now respawn more quickly as you travel from delve to delve. *Lootable objects can and will still be depleted, but the duration between them regenerating has been reduced and the recovery rate has been increased. Quests & Zones Fighters Guild *Proving the Deed: If Dwemer monsters get stuck while being trapped, it will no longer block your quest progress. Reaper's March *Grim Situation: Shazah will no longer stop cleansing the corruption if an enemy gets stuck. Stonefalls *Peril at the Pools: You will no longer get into a situation where Dedras's conversation cannot be advanced. Stormhaven *Wayrest: Grigitte Dailon is no longer naked and bald. Category:Online: Patches